halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tribute
|moon(s)=Emese |satellite(s)= |gravity=1.08 G |diameter= |daylength= |yearlength= |atmosphere= Breathable |population= |species=Human |societal approximation= |government=UNSC/UEG |technology tier=Tier 3 |current threat to array=}} '''Tribute' was a UNSC Inner Colony world in the Epsilon Eridani System. Its largest populated urbanized metropolis was Casbah, its capital. It had a history of volcanic activity and appeared to be a cold world. History UEG Control The date of Tribute's colonization is contested. The crew of the state they landed on July 24th, 2364. Officially though, Tribute was recognized as being colonized on August 8th, 2364 with the establishment of the first navigation and communication satellite web, as well as the landing of the . During the late 2400s, Tribute saw a vast boom in its economy leading to massive shipping ports created. The Insurrection Tribute was one of the major focus points of Operation: TREBUCHET in 2524, where UNSC forces operated against the Insurrectionist bomb cells. At least one Battalion of UNSC Marines were involved with ongoing operations on the planet, supported by the and flights of Hornets. One of the missions involved Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne leading two squads of Marines after rebel bomb makers. Three members of Byrne's team were killed in a Jim Dandy restaurant when one of the female rebels detonated a bomb during a hostage situation, also killing 38 civilians. Byrne and Johnson were both injured in the incident, Johnson slightly and Byrne critically. Human-Covenant War After the Covenant discovered Reach, they also attacked the other colonies in the system, including Tribute. Corporal Taylor "Dutch" Miles was present during the evacuation of the colony, and witnessed the near-total destruction of the UNSC Navy escort fleet in orbit as they protected civilian refugees.''Halo 3: ODST - Description: Appearance - Character - Dutch'' This gave him a thorough respect for the Navy, unlike many Marines or other ODSTs. The colony was apparently under siege for some time. This is evidenced from Team Black's mission to destroy a Covenant Beacon that was mining Helium-3 to provide energy for the fleet blockading Tribute. During the later portions of the battle, Casbah had been under siege by two SDV-class heavy corvettes and three CCS-class battlecruisers and what appears to be Seraphs During the final evacuations of the planet's capital, Casbah, a team of Spartans were deployed to hold off Covenant forces that were attacking evacuation centers. Thanks to the efforts of this fireteam the civilian-casualties during the battle would be comparatively low, although the team was confirmed 100% KIA. Post-War The loss of Tribute during the war had a major economic impact on the UEG. Tribute's glassing was only partial. By 2558, Nova Austin Station had ads for space flights heading to Casbah. A war games simulation based on the Battle of Tribute was commissioned for the training of 's SPARTAN-IVs. It is officially known as War Games Map_Set/: 891-3, or unofficially named Landfall. Government Not much is known about how the government is run on Tribute besides the capital of the planet being Casbah. Economy The planet was one of the largest commercial colonies in human space. It was also known to have a strong industrial capacity. Trade Following the Human-Covenant war, a new Slipspace route was discovered that connected Tribute, Mars and Ruthersburg. Shipbuilding After the Human-Covenant war, Tribute's orbit was the site of UNSC Navy shipyards. Corporations On Planet These corporations have chosen to make Tribute their home either by setting up commercial/administrative offices or industrial facilities. These corporations include: *Jim Dandy *Vestol Corporation Defenses Tribute was under the protection of the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet, which was a full strength Carrier Defense Group, with the supercarrier UNSC Trafalgar as its flagship. During the war, at least two F-41 Broadswords stationed at the Port Authority complex in Casbah's harbour. Armor and Weapons Testing The ''Deadeye-''class of the second-generation of MJOLNIR was tested among the wreck of UNSC ships in orbit around Tribute's north pole after the war. Physical Aspects Topography Tribute has been described as a cold world. There was also lots of volcanic activity as much of the surface has frost covered pumice on it. The capital city of Casbah was located in an area of the planet that had past volcanic activity. Casbah was also located by a large body of water. Ground Locations *Casbah **Casbah Station *Irbid *Bolvadin Known Residents Born On These were the people who were born on Tribute. *Carris-137 *Daniel Clayton *Victor Ramos Unknown These were the people who lived on Tribute but it is unknown if they were born there or came from elsewhere. *Gretchen Navarro Trivia *Tribute is the location of the map Landfall from the Majestic map pack for Halo 4. Gallery planet Tribute.jpg|A view of the Covenant siege of the city of Casbah on the planet Tribute Halo 4 Majestic Map Pack Casbah 2.jpg|An alternate view of Casbah Appearances *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Blunt Instruments'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:Tribute